Walked Into Love
by MErelena04
Summary: My very first fanfic so please r+r.Serena must prove herself
1. Default Chapter Title

Walked into love  
  
  
by Merelena04  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so please do not sue me  
  
placed in the first season of sailor moon Serena doesn't have a crush on Tuxedo Mask.   
Everyone but Mina and Artimis don't know who the princess is. Mina is impersonating the Moon princess.  
  
Ok people this is my first story so go easy on me when you review which I hope you will  
  
(thoughts)  
"speaking"  
  
It was a fairly sunning day with white clouds scattered all over the sky with specs of blue shinning through.We find Serena and Luna walking home after she got out of detention first. (It looks like a white canvas with really big blue dot's) thought as she looked at the sky while completely ignoring the annoying voice of her cat Luna.   
"Serena Serena SERENA are you listening to me?"   
"what Luna it's not like I'm missing anything all you and the scouts ever talk about is how adult like I should be!"came the reply from the blond.   
"Serena you should listen to me we must protect the princess which means that you must protect mina I know what I'm talking about after all I was the adviser to your mother"as the lecture went on and on Serena's thoughts weren't that far from the recent subject   
(Why can't they understand I never wanted this I was just a normal girl walking home from school when a talking black cat suddenly leapt in my path, gave me a brooch and told me I had to save the world, I hate this.)Luna's lector was interrupted as Serena's communicator started beeping "Hello, high Mars what up?"  
"I'll tell what's up a six foot tall ugly thing is attacking people at the park hurry up and get over here"  
"Got you Mars be right there"  
"Come on Serena the park is just behind us we need to hury!"Luna said this while Serena transformed.  
"Let's go." They ran to the park and when they got there all the scouts but Mina were down but not unconscience . Serene just arrived to see Mina being held over a portal of some kind (this is my chance I can show them just how brave I can be.I WILL NOT LET THEN DOWN!) thought Serena as she through herself into Mina so she fell into the portal instead of Mina.   
"No princess come back"yelled a distressed Mina.  
"What are you saying Mina your the princess Serena was just doing her job"said Jupiter  
"No she is the princess I was just trying to protect her." The scouts just stood there mouths open with shock.They didn't know what to do . They missed there friend.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I know this is sorta short and isn't a crossover yet but the next chapter(which I hopefully will write if I get enough reviews)will be longer and will become a crossover. What do you want me to crossover with please tell me!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Walked into love  
Part 1  
  
by MErelena04  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.I do own the Falcon.  
  
Some readers e-mailed me asking how Luna knew she was the Queens adviser, well I always thought that if Luna was looking for Salor moon and the Moon princess than she probably knew her role in the Silver millenimene.  
  
Serena and scouts are 16 years old.  
Since I do not know how old Vegeta is I'll say he's about oh 22 or so.  
Cell never happened so any one who is hooked on him or something I'm sorry.  
Remember people this is a AU fic so things will be different   
  
There is no trunks .THIS IS A SERENA AND VEGETA ROMANCE..   
I'll write about the scouts in the next chapter   
Some cussing   
  
(thoughts)  
"speaking"  
**Change point of views **  
  
author notes(if there is any)  
  
  
As Serena fell through the dark void, silent tears cascaded down her ivory skin."Oh Serenity "came the soft voice through the dark. "Setesana is that you?" "Yes princess it's me" "Oh Setesana where are we?" "Were in the space between Alternet Unerverses but that is not inportant ,right now I need your full attenchen , do you remember when I trained you through your dreams ?" "Yes you said since I was the leader of the salor scouts I needed to be trained , why?" "that training might be needed , even I don't know what to expect " "But your the Gardian of the time gate you know everything " "I only know whats going to happen when the future sets it's course but that Monster has made the future change it's path" "oh so what do I do?" :"Be on your gard until I can find the Falcon " "Falcon whats the Falcon?" "She's the Gardian of the Alternet Unerverses thats all I can tell you for now I must be on my way!" "Wait " But it was to late she had already gone .(what am I supposed to do now, count sheep? Maybe I'll just lye down and.....) She never finished her sentence mostly because she was pulled into a overly bright light.............................................................  
  
************************************************************************  
  
PUNCH  
  
KICK,PUNCH  
  
Vegeta was again working himself to the max in the gravity room that Bulma had built. Since he had already reached the super saiyin level he just trained to pass time.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM  
  
  
"VEGETA STOP BREAKING MY DAMN MACHINE " "how is it MY fault that you can't make a DECENT gravity machine!" "AAAAAHHHHHHH THATS IT OUT OUT OUT AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS " "fine"With that settled Vegeta flew off into the air leaving Bulma still in her tantrum.(Weak women, throwing a fit whenever something blows up. *snort* I'll never understand Earthling's , how could Kakorot get used to them?Never mind that ingrate I have training to do).Vegeta kept on flying looking for some place vacant of people.though he'll never confece it Vegeta had come to welcome the Earth as his home , and staying with Bulma and her family provided food , shelter and a training room,all the things he THOUGHT he needed but something was missing there was always something missing.  
"There thats the perfect nice thick tree's to hide me from view and totally vacant".........or so he thought...........  
  
  
POW  
  
"OW"  
the soft young voice did not go unnoticed by the sensitive ears of the sayin .  
"What the........"as Vegeta flew down into the brush the sight that greeted him even took his breath away .There laying unconscience to the outside world ( HMPH she probably got unconscience from the fall,never mind that where did hell did she come from? Why is she here. she's pretty for a being that fell out of the sky.) As he just comprehended what he was thinking his eyes bulged with suprise (Where did that come from. Great she just got here and she's already trouble) Since Vegeta was to deep in thought he didn't notice that the being on the ground opened it's eyes only long enough to see the handsome young man infront of it ( he's pretty , but those eyes there so empty ) was the last thought as the being again lost conscience.Vegeta finally came out of his thoughts and picked up the body on the ground (I better take it to Bulma ) and Vegeta flew up to the sky in the direction he just came from  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The scouts had gathered in the Cherry hill Temple to go over what had happened earlier that day. "So your not the princess Mina?" asked Lita "No I only pretened to be the Princess to protect the real one " "Oh" "Enough of this! We need to figure out how to get Serena back" Yelled out Raye ."Raye calm down we don't even know where she went" "Your right Mina. I wish we could help some how" They were interrupted by a fake cough made to get there attention ,everyone turned to see who was there.what they saw was a women about the age of 20 with tight black pants and black haltertop and a black trench coat that reached her knees , she had long brown hair that was tied back at the base of her neck,the women carried a air of athoritey that damaneded respect .To any eye the women was beatiful,the outfit that might look strange on anyone but her complemented her figure quite nicely .though stranger was beatiful and she held an air that demandeded she be reconed withthe most exquardanary thing about her had to be her eyes , they were a dark green with flecks of silver. "I belive I might be of some service , by the way my name is the Falcon , nice to meet you"  
  
########################################################################  
  
thats the end till the next chapter .I know it was short but remember I'm still new to this .  
PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU .right now I have low selfesteem .  
  
Any ideas would be welcome . Remember people I invented the Falcon.  
  
thank you!  



End file.
